El adios a battusai
by kayla-chan
Summary: Kenshin piensa en q hacer y Kaoru corre a su lado para evitar q pueda irse K&K reviews please!


- Kenshiiiiin, donde estás??? Kenshiiiin!! - No grites tanto bruja, q me vas a dejar sordo -Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu maestra Yahito!! -Además, Kenshin se fue... - EHHHH???- Bajó la mirada, sorprendida por la noticia, como se pudo ir pensaba... - Se fue al río, dijo q necesitaba refrescar las ideas, pensar sobre q hacer - Sobre q hacer... y si se va... y si está pensando q hacer, si reemprender el camino... sabiendo como es quizás crea q de ese modo no correríamos peligro si él no está... no, no, no... no puede pensar eso, sabe q lo necesito, q lo... quiero. Kenshin... q haces? Voy con él -Y yo q? - Tú quedas al cuidado de Sano- Iba a replicar pero viendo la mirada de la joven decidió callarse -Hasta luego Yahito! - Adios...  
  
En la orilla del río  
  
Kaoru... Kaoru-chan... q hago? Mientras este aquí corres peligro, no sólo por mis enemigos sino por... por mi... Pero a la vez... yo quiero protegerte, sé q conmigo estarás segura a pesar de todos los peligros... pero a la vez... esos peligros no existirían si no estuviera yo contigo, sino estuviera... battusai. Oh Kaoru, mi Kaoru... tu aceptaste al vagabundo, a Kenshin, tu me aceptaste. Pero no sólo a mi, verdad? Quizás al principio si... pero luego aceptaste a Battusai tambien, si, tambien a él. Xq?? Yo te puse en peligro muchas veces... y te salvé. Como cuando nos enfrentamos a Jinne por ejemplo, entonces tu, a tu modo me salvaste, salvaste a Kenshin destruyendo a Battusai. Pero aún así él tb se enamoro de ti, no? Oh... y si cuando sea Battusai le hago daño? No, no puede ser...  
  
Un ruido dispersó sus pensamientos, unos pasos q se acercaban. Agarró su espada preparándose para el ataque  
  
- Kenshin - una dulce voz lo llamo - Kaoru-dono? q hace usted aquí? no debería estar en el dojo? - No - Xq no? - Tú estás aquí, entonces yo estoy aquí - Xq?- se mostró sorprendido por la respuesta tan directa de ella - Xq no quiero q ni te puedas plantear siquiera el irte. Tu sitio está aquí, son Yahito, Sano... y... conmigo- susurro ella  
  
Con ella??!! ha dicho q mi lugar está con ella!! Kaoru...  
  
Una sonrisa asomo de los labios de kenshin - Q te hace pensar q iba a irme Kaoru?  
  
Me tutea!! me acaba de tutear!! será q...oh dios... kenshin, dime q sientes  
  
- Pues... siempre q vienes a pensar aquí es en eso  
  
Ella se sentó a su lado, cogiéndolo de una mano.  
  
- Q bien me conoces, jeje. Pero... realmente estaba pensando... si battusai debería irse. Quizás eso implicaría irme yo, o quizás sólo olvidarme q alguna vez fui un kendoka y pasar a ser un hombre normal, con una familia - la miro intensamente, ella sonrió sonrojándose - Mala idea repuso ensanchando más su sonrisa, provocando en él una gran decepción como mostraba su rostro - Vaya... por un momento pensé... le ruego q me disculpe... no quería ofenderla... ya me voy no se... - Kenshin, escúchame- le interrumpió ella El asintió con la cabeza - Yo... Kenshin...te quiero tal como eres  
  
Él quedó totalmente sorprendido, iba a decir algo pero ella le dijo q no con un gesto  
  
- Kenshin, Battusai... Battusai, Kenshin... es lo mismo, no lo ves? tú no eres tú sin tu pasado no lo comprendes? yo te acepto como eres, no quiero q renuncies a nada. Después de todo Battusai tb me protegió más de una vez -Kaoru... Kaoru-chan...  
  
Se acercó a ella, sus labios se unieron de un modo tierno  
  
- Te amo Kaoru koishi- dijo él separándose ligeramente del rostro de la joven- te gustaría ser mi esposa? Quieres ser Kaoru Himura? O queda mejor Kenshin Kamiya? jeje - Kenshin... oh.. te amo!! me encantaría ser tu esposa, estaré muy orgullosa de poder ser Kaoru Himura  
  
Volvieron a unir sus labios, en un beso más apasionados, de un modo más profundo. Poco a poco sus ropas se fueron desprendiendo de sus cuerpos y sólo la luna y el agua fueron testigos de su pasión  
  
- Kenshin...- susurró Kaoru recostada sobre el pecho del kendoka, con los ojos cerrados, aún abrazándole - Q pasa mi amor? - Como se lo diremos a Yahito y a Sano? Q crees q dirán? - Creo q ya lo saben, y dirán q seamos muy felices- repuso besándola suavemente en la comisura de los labios y abrazándola tiernamente 


End file.
